Las Cenizas del Pasado
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: Cuándo una poderosa bruja oscura intenta destruir a los hermanos Halliwell, Chris se debate contra el dualismo de su corazón: ¿ayudar a su hermano con su sufrimiento o perseguir al amor de su vida?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes del presente fanfiction no son de mi propiedad (por desgracia): todos ellos, con excepción de algún que otro secundario de algún capítulo (que en su defecto, ya se indicará, puesto que no me los sé de memoria), pertenecen a la maravillosa serie de TV, _Embrujadas,_ y a sus creadores._

**1-Prólogo:**

El filo metálico se hundió limpiamente en la tierna carne del vientre de la mujer, que jadeó con agonía mientras reunía sus últimas fuerzas para elevar sus ojos, empañados y aterrados, hasta encontrar los de su verdugo. La magia que anidaba en su sangre huyó por la herida a través del _athame_, pasando por su argéntea estructura hasta el brazo ejecutor y, consecuentemente, imbuyendo la integridad de su dueña.

Era una mujer muy hermosa; de piel pálida, sedosos cabellos de oro e irises de vaporoso azul celeste…Pero la vida que la luminaba, el aliento que animaba aquella aura de cálida bondad, se extinguió mientras la miraba…mientras la tibia sangre bañaba sus manos…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la asesina. La brisa marina agitó sus cabellos castaños ante sus ojos oscuros. Suspiró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento: bajo el brillo intenso del sol veraniego, se sentía observada. Sin conocer muy bien el motivo, volvió su vista hacia el pequeño puesto de refrescos y helados que había junto a las dunas, cerca del pinar…Un chico moreno miraba en su dirección; estaba casi seguro de que sus ojos, ocultos tras unas gafas de sol negras, estaban fijos en ella…

Era un crío. Su aspecto y su torpeza de movimientos lo dejaban más o menos claro. No obstante, tuvo una fuerte sensación al verle: como si le conociera, como si supiera más de él de lo que creía…Sin embargo, desvió los ojos, resoplando. Se levantó y se encaminó en dirección opuesta, hacia la carretera.


	2. Capítulo 1 El nuevo círculo familiar

**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes de este fanfiction es de mi propiedad y todo eso…Excepto: (un momento que enumero) Jake, Mía, y Elensel…creo que no me olvido de nadie ¡esta cabeza…!_

* * *

Christopher Halliwell dio el último sorbo a su bebida. El frescor del líquido, junto con aquel ligero sabor a lima, tuvo el don de apartar el bochorno que aún caía sobre la playa, cada vez más desierta. Nunca había probado nada igual: era una lástima que tuviera que ir tan lejos para encontrarla; no sólo por su hermano, que reprobaba duramente la ingesta de alcohol y todo alarde de "infantil irresponsabilidad" desde la muerte de su madre, sino también por lo lejos que estaba aquel puesto de su hogar. No obstante, tenía sus compensaciones: aquella era una de las mejores y más accesibles zonas costeras de la bahía de San Francisco, estupenda para tomar el sol o incluso algún baño ocasional, particularmente si se sabía disfrutar del _surf_…además, estaba también la clase de gente que visitaba aquel emplazamiento: era raro el día que, quién tuviera ojos en la cara, no lograra encontrar a alguna muchacha especialmente digna de admiración. Normalmente caminaba entre ellas sin detenerse demasiado, ocultos sus ojos tras las gafas de sol, disfrutando de todo lo que generosamente enseñaban, y conteniendo gruñidos de envidia hacia los objetos de su atención, generalmente apuestos portadores de una de aquellas tablas que le habría gustado saber manejar…si no fuera tan torpe. Pocas veces concedía más de una sonrisa a las que lo seguían con la mirada; pero, si estaba de buen humor, podía incluso llegar a sentarse entre ellas para exhibir algunas de sus recién adquiridas habilidades: rara vez lo hacía para evitar suspicacias; pero lo cierto era que, desde que había decidido que era una injusticia que Ryan y los demás "chulitos" acapararan tanta atención, había puesto su ingenio a funcionar para dejar boquiabierta a más de una fémina con su extraordinario "don" para los juegos de monedas, cartas, pañuelos y otros trucos de ilusionismo. Nunca hacía excesivo teatro y _siempre_ se salía con la suya: a las chicas les encantaba. ¡Pero como la que hoy había visto…! 

Suspiró, posando de nuevo el vaso sobre la barra del puesto y, haciendo una seña de despedida al camarero, echó a andar por las dunas. Debía de ser realmente tarde, pues el océano que se extendía hasta el horizonte a su derecha comenzaba a teñirse de fuego, y el cielo que había sobre él comenzaba a matizarse de añil. Las primeras estrellas se insinuaban ya por el alto firmamento como llamas argénteas…pero él no percibía su auténtica belleza de forma adecuada: el rostro suave y moreno de la chica a la que no había dejado de mirar continuaba vívidamente gravado en su mente; sus morenas facciones, sus ojos almendrados, sus cabellos de seda oscura. Un regocijo secreto, entremezclado con cierta amargura, ardía en sus entrañas: no sabía su nombre, no sabía quién era… ¿o sí? Aunque estaba seguro de que ignoraba su identidad, no le parecía una desconocida; era una sensación curiosa y extraña pues, a pesar de resultarle extremadamente familiar, como si hubiera vivido antes con ella, no podía estar más convencido de que jamás la había visto: en todo lo que guardaba en su memoria, no lograba encontrar un solo recuerdo que la incluyera y, sin embargo…

Meneó la cabeza para apartar de su campo de visión uno de sus mechones castaños y protegerse de la repentina ráfaga de viento que le arrojaba arena a la cara. Gruñó con irritación y prosiguió su camino hacia las profundidades del tétrico pinar.

* * *

A sus diecisiete años, Christopher Halliwell tenía un temperamento tranquilo y serio, aunque predispuesto a disfrutar de todo cuánto la vida ofreciera; normalmente, era optimista, no demasiado enérgico, pero sí impulsivo. Habitualmente le encantaba ser el centro de atención, aunque también disfrutaba de la intimidad y la soledad. Era un hombre de acción, poco dado a _ver_ antes que a _hacer_. No estaba en su carácter ser precisamente rudo o atrevido, pero esto no le impedía ser algo cínico o mordaz de cuando en cuando -particularmente cuando estaba molesto- o, incluso, descarado y cruelmente honesto. Tenía poca fuerza de voluntad y no soportaba el aburrimiento. Podía pasarse horas jugando a la videoconsola o viendo la televisión, del mismo modo que podía hacerlo jugando al béisbol con sus amigos o chapoteando como un crío en la piscina…Pero tenía que ser algo que atrapara toda su energía. Y, actualmente, una de las pocas cosas que reunían tales características, era la _brujería_.

Resultaba increíble que ya hubiera pasado un año desde todo aquello…un año desde que había perdido a su madre, a su tía y a su madrina, desde que había descubierto sus habilidades de la mano de su difunta tía Prue, conjurada de entre los muertos por las artes de su hermano…desde que había cambiado su vida por completo.

Lo que había ocurrido aquella noche de finales de Mayo era un misterio en muchos aspectos: todo estaba tan borroso, como lo que había acontecido a partir de entonces. Recordaba al _Warlock_, cuya identidad humana tenía la vaga impresión de haber conocido desde siempre; recordaba a los otros dos demonios, _Asmodeus_ y _Rosier_, a alguien llamado Jake que, hasta dónde sabía, había sido uno de los dos primeros inocentes del primogénito Halliwell; y, por supuesto, no había logrado olvidar los entierros…de sus agnados y del mencionado adolescente, cuya chica, aún herida, había conocido en ellos. Ambos se habían contado entre los pocos que conocían su secreto, además del resto de los miembros de su familia, un par de amigas de Wyatt y su _LuzBlanca_, Kyle. Aunque estaba seguro de que había sido el mayor el que había puesto fin a la maldad del perverso hechicero, no lograba rescatar demasiados detalles de las brumas de su retentiva, incluso había echado mano de su preciada herencia familiar: el _Libro de las Sombras_, en el que todas y cada una de las anteriores generaciones Halliwell habían inscrito sus encantamientos, pociones y toda clase de conocimientos _Wicca_. Pero en sus páginas no había hallado una simple mención a método alguno de remembranza…

De modo que, con resignación, había tratado de superar, en la medida de sus posibilidades, la dolorosa muerte de su madre, poniendo todo su empeño en recuperar las riendas de su nueva existencia. Wyatt, mayor de edad, se había echo cargo de la mansión y el club que hasta entonces había administrado su progenitora, con un poco de ayuda de su abuelo Víctor. Le resultaba increíble mirarse al espejo y no encontrar apenas rastro del adolescente aficionado a toda clase de videojuegos que una vez había sido; le resultaba increíble poner la vista en su hermano y encontrar, casi, a una persona diferente, mucho más madura y responsable: de hecho, se estaba _convirtiendo en su madre_.

Wyatt solía ser un chico alegre, divertido y vital; de hecho, esa era su naturaleza. Sin embargo, algo había ocurrido en su vida, en algún momento que él no acababa de precisar, que había transformado su carácter hasta un polo completamente opuesto. En ocasiones, llegaba a ser alarmante lo deprimido que podía llegar a estar, lo molesto o huraño que podía llegar a ponerse…Sabía que también le encantaban las fiestas, especialmente aquellas repletas de gente conocida pero, y de esto _sí_ estaba seguro, ya no disfrutaba como antes en _ninguna_ desde la última celebración de cumpleaños de su vecino…uno de los mejores amigos que habían tenido nunca hasta que se había vuelto adicto a las drogas –y, un par de años antes, habían descubierto que era un _warlock_ dispuesto a matarlos para apropiarse de sus poderes-, había enviado a sus hermanas a buscarlos a casa de su abuelo mientras pasaban con él las vacaciones de verano. En aquel viejo granero dispusieron música, juegos y toda clase de viandas y bebidas. Fue la única vez en su vida que le vio _bailando_. Por aquel entonces, aunque jamás se lo había contado de un modo directo, salía con Beatriz: les encantaba acaparar el teléfono -dado que solo se veían los fines de semana-, bajar a pasear por la playa sin decírselo a él y quién sabe cuantas cosas más…Pero, la verdad, era que no encontraba explicación alguna a lo abatido que estuvo en días sucesivos llegando, incluso, al extremo de encontrarlo sentado en una de las viejas casas abandonadas a punto de cortarse las muñecas con la navaja de su conurbano. Aquel día, Chris tenía once años; su hermano, catorce recién cumplidos. Quizá fuera ese el motivo por el que, aún no comprendiendo en su totalidad lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, lo _intuyó_, y no pudo evitar reaccionar como lo hizo; y quizá fuera una suerte: sin sus lágrimas, tal vez Wyatt habría seguido adelante con lo que poco antes había estado al borde de hacer o habría vuelto a intentarlo en alguna otra ocasión.

Sea como fuere, su creencia en la actualidad era que, aún con una forma de ser completamente distinta, el primogénito se comportaba usualmente de una manera que sólo había encajado en él con el paso del tiempo: no era raro, ya desde antes de descubrir sus poderes, encontrarlo triste o melancólico aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo; y tampoco era difícil, para quién lo conociera lo suficiente, ver en sus más torpes acciones los efectos de algún debate interno que interfería en su vida diaria. Claro que, para su hermano pequeño, que además estaba a su cargo, que se pasara media vida tan distraído como para ignorar más de la mitad de las cosas que acontecían a su alrededor, solía ofrecer agradables ventajas sobre las que no se podía quejar…

Y, en lo que respectaba a lo que había cambiado en él…bueno, _no_ _era_ un adolescente, por mucho que Víctor y Wyatt se empeñaran en negarlo; pero _tampoco_ era un "hombre"…le encantaba la juerga: las noches, el alcohol y las mujeres, particularmente desde que había descubierto lo que podía hacer y ya no se sentía indefenso, inútil y poco atractivo; había veces en las que le asustaba momentáneamente ver en qué se había convertido…pero eso sólo duraba hasta que se encontraba entre sus compañeros de siempre y algún líquido se deslizaba por su garganta mientras alguna bonita joven se le insinuaba tratando de lograr que desplegara sus bien conocidas dotes ilusionistas que, por descontado, no eran más que una burda adaptación de magia real "disfrazada"…

Y es que siempre se había sentido _mal_ saliendo después del anochecer quizás, debido a que su madre nunca le había dejado hacer tal cosa, arraigando en él y en su hermano un profundo sentido de…¿precaución¿ aprensión?...al respecto. Si bien, eso había cambiado en el momento en que había aprendido a dominar sus sobrenaturales dones…aunque tenía la curiosa sensación de que había algo más: estaba casi seguro de que se había iniciado en semejantes prácticas huyendo de su cuarto un poco antes de descubrir que era un brujo pero, entonces… ¿a qué se debía?

Una nueva ráfaga de viento agitó su cabellera castaña, consiguiendo que se estremeciera en las insondables tinieblas que lo rodearon al internarse bajo las ramas de los pinos. Con una ligera mueca, y una pequeña sonrisa dedicada al aroma del aire veraniego, ensombrecido por el recuerdo de la leve fragancia que había percibido emanando de la joven dama de las dunas cuándo poco antes había pasado a su lado, trajo a su mente las emociones de pánico que había experimentado la primera vez que había empleado sus poderes. Algo tiró de su ombligo, se sintió liviano y todo lo que lo rodeaba se difuminó entre chispas azuladas al rielar con un resplandor garzo que pronto lo envolvió todo, transformándolo en un universo nebuloso y similar, a través del que comenzó a desplazarse deprisa, sin mover un solo músculo.

* * *

La mansión familiar tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, victoriano y misterioso, en cierto sentido. Ahora la veía de una manera distinta, le gustara o no. Había sido todo una locura… 

El linaje de los Halliwell se remontaba varios siglos atrás hasta una mujer, una bruja llamada Melinda Warren. Desde el momento de su nacimiento, todos habían esperado un gran destino de ella, y lo demostró: practicando sus poderes; en concreto, tres: mover cosas con la mente, detener el tiempo, y ver el futuro…hasta que fue traicionada, y condenada a morir en la hoguera por la plebe; si bien, con su último aliento predijo que su estirpe viviría: que, a lo largo de las generaciones, las brujas Warren se harían cada vez más y más poderosas hasta culminar con la llegada de las tres hermanas mágicas más poderosas que el mundo hubiera conocido jamás…

Y su profecía se cumplió: en aquel mismo lugar habían convivido juntas, hasta hacía unos quince años, Piper, Phoebe, y Paige Halliwell. Su madre, su madrina y su tía, respectivamente, aunque ésta última nunca había ostentado otro apellido diferente a Matthews dadas las circunstancias de su origen: fruto de un amor prohibido que había posibilitado su propio nacimiento y el de Wyatt.

Pero habían fallecido…casi un año atrás, cuándo un poderoso _Warlock_ puso en marcha el plan que llevaba gestando durante toda su larga historia y, valiéndose del primogénito, al que usó como alimento, capturó y mató a dos de ellas, reteniendo a la tercera como rehén a fin de obtener los poderes de la siguiente generación…pero no tuvo cuidado de guardarse de la ira de Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Todo lo ocurrido permanecía borrosa y dolorosamente gravado en su memoria: lo raro que su hermano se había vuelto poco antes, el brutal ataque de _Asmodeus_, y Prue, conjurada de entre los muertos por las artes del heredero…Todo había sido como una pesadilla que se hubiera esforzado en olvidar, aunque ahora lo lamentaba puesto que no lograba rellenar las lagunas que aquellos sucesos guardaban. Las palabras se habían evaporado, los rostros se sucedían confusamente entre fugaces escenas inconexas…su retentiva únicamente veía las cosas claras desde los últimos acontecimientos: el entierro de las hermanas y del que, según sabía, había sido un joven empático: uno de los dos primeros inocentes del mayor.

Desde entonces, tenía muy claros los siguientes eventos sucedidos, como capítulos de alguna extraña serie de televisión: el abatimiento, la tristeza, el consuelo de Víctor…bueno, "consuelo"…al menos para él: resultaba un poco más fácil sobrellevar la perdida de toda una familia cuando se puede ocupar la mente con el aprendizaje de lo sobrenatural y la ayuda de un padrino tan _guay_; no obstante, era más o menos obvio que, para Wyatt, había sido bastante más duro: no sólo había tenido que afrontar la pérdida de sus progenitores, sino que se había tenido que hacer cargo de la mansión, el club de su madre, su hermano pequeño y su futuro profesional. Aunque tuviera la ayuda de su abuelo para salir adelante, no parecía que se sintiera mejor: su pena parecía haberse hecho crónica, las responsabilidades le llevaban a estados que realmente llegaban a preocupar al menor y su vida parecía reducirse a la casa, la tienda de magia en la que trabajaba, el teléfono y el _Libro de las Sombras_…

-¡Wyatt, estoy en casa!- tal exclamación resonó por toda la morada en cuánto cruzó el umbral de la entrada principal. Sabía que era mejor dar un saludo similar antes que permitir que se sobresaltara…o peor: que pensara que había intentado ocultarle su hora de llegada.

-¿Chris?- la voz del mayor le indicó que se encontraba en la cocina. Se encaminó hacia allí, dejando sus llaves sobre la mesilla de ébano de la derecha, bajo el espejo y se quedó inmóvil de pura sorpresa al ver el espectáculo que presentaba la cocina: su hermano estaba sentado en una silla frente al horno, al que miraba con una mueca de concentración y los brazos y las piernas cruzados. La luz que llenaba la estancia era dorada y tenue, y provenía de la nueva campana extractora; se derramaba con suavidad sobre…todo un banquete: había una enorme fuente de frutas y dulces, entre los que abundaban el chocolate y las fresas, una espesa sopa de marisco con un aspecto y un aroma insuperables, y una bandeja de aperitivos tan variados como nunca había vuelto a ver desde que Piper había dejado de abandonarse a su hobby favorito con la usual frecuencia…aunque, sin duda, la estrella de tan magnífica visión era la pieza de pavo relleno que terminaba de dorarse bajo la atenta vigilancia del indudable responsable.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- farfulló el chico moreno sin acabar de creérselo: hacía siglos que no veía nada parecido; ni siquiera lograba alcanzar a imaginar los sabores debido a que llevaba demasiado tiempo alimentándose de barras energéticas y comida deshidratada. El adolescente rubio le fulminó con la mirada al ver que iba directo a por un de sus hojaldres de jamón y queso:

-¡Párate!- gruñó- Si tocas algo, te saco los ojos…- una vez comprobado que la amenaza había tenido el efecto esperado, volvió una vez más su atención al horno, para no decir una palabra más. Intrigado, Chris repasó su aspecto con la mirada y frunció el ceño en un gesto casi permanente en lo que restaba de conversación: llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que jamás había visto antes, una sencilla camisa blanca y una elegante chaqueta de terciopelo azabache que le daba un aspecto… enigmático y, al mismo tiempo –estaba seguro-, extremadamente atractivo. Sus rasgos y su constitución infantiles contrastaban netamente con el aire de madurez que le proporcionaba tal atuendo.

-¿A qué viene este festín?- indagó, perplejo. Una leve sospecha emergió de algún lugar profundo en su mente y añadió -¿Has quedado…?- no pudo reprimir un leve tono esperanzado en estas últimas palabras: aunque no podía quejarse de estar a cargo de un consanguíneo semejante, estaba seguro de que todo sería mucho mejor si aprendiera a disfrutar de la vida de una vez. Como solía mantener, hablando mal y acabando pronto, "su querido hermano _necesitaba_ un buen polvo". Wyatt lo ignoró murmurando incomprensiblemente para sí antes de lanzarse contra la puerta del horno. Cogió las manoplas y tiró de la puerta: hundiendo sus ansiosas manos en la nube de vapor que emanó de él, extrajo el manjar, perfectamente cubierto con aromática salsa de arándanos sobre un lecho de patatas fritas cortadas en finas láminas; tan pulcramente colocadas que casi clamaban las horas de trabajo que habían consumido en su preparación.

Boquiabierto, Chris observó cómo su hermano depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y traspasaba la magnífica vianda a una mejor presentación. No era su especialidad preparar platos complicados con frecuencia dado que carecía de la necesaria paciencia, si bien no tenía ningún inconveniente en demostrar una habilidad asombrosa cuando se daban las adecuadas circunstancias, pero… ¿qué ocurría actualmente que resultara tan especial?

Finalmente, el chico güero se dignó a mirarle:

-Piérdete- gruñó, poniendo más jugo sobre la tierna carne del ave- ¡No me mires así: no es asunto tuyo…!

-¡Oh, vamos…!- el adolescente moreno no quiso darse por vencido- Creí que tú querías tener una _cuñada_¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo…?- el joven rubio puso los ojos en blanco, tomó la sopera y se encaminó hacia el comedor sin decir una palabra. Su interlocutor lo siguió, insistiendo, con la firme intención de averiguar algo más: no se sentía culpable, al fin y al cabo, el aludido tenía también costumbres similares. Pero no logró nada más que incrementar su perplejidad al entrar en el comedor: la mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas, con dos centros de flores idénticos en cada extremo y los candelabros de plata de la bisabuela en el centro de los dos platos y juegos de cubiertos…

-Ya te lo he dicho: lárgate. Esta noche no quiero preocuparme de nada más…- su voz sonaba jadeante aunque no supo distinguir si se debía a agotamiento o a angustia… ¿o a ambas cosas? Perplejo, parpadeó y movió la cabeza tratando de sonreír:

-Está bien, sólo dame una pista… ¡una sola!- añadió en ton defensivo al ver la peligrosa mirada de respuesta. Al ver que no se amilanaba, éste puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a regresar a la cocina a por el resto de la cena.

-¿La conozco?- una vez más, Wyatt hizo oídos sordos. Continuó recogiendo las bandejas de la cena y llevándolas a la mesa. Su expresión parecía imperturbable, proseguía con sus quehaceres como si fuera sordo…

-Oye…- trató de acercarse pero él se apartó con brusquedad temiendo, quizá, que metiera las manos en alguna de las pitanzas de aspecto suculento- ¿por qué eres así¡deberíamos celebrarlo!- vislumbró a duras penas su gesto de exasperación antes de decidir continuar- ¡En serio¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita¡Ya iba siendo hora de que olvidaras a Beatriz…!- se silenció de inmediato: por un segundo temió haber ido demasiado lejos. Wyatt se detuvo en seco, tragó saliva y bajó los párpados, volviéndose lentamente, luego de colocar los entrantes y los postres en el amplio espacio sobrante sobre la superficie de madera.

-Déjalo ya- advirtió con voz ahogada. Y, acto seguido, regresó a la cocina. Chris, que no acababa de entender su postura, permaneció unos segundos para esbozar una mueca y soltar un bufido antes de ir tras él.

-¡Eh¡No tienes de qué avergonzarte!- prosiguió, sin darse por vencido: no estaba seguro de que fuera eso lo que le ocurría, pero tenía la esperanza de picarlo tan sólo lo necesario como para que perdiera los nervios y que se le escapara alguna pista. Se sentó junto a la mesa y, antes de que pudiera ser detenido, robó una patata de la fuente del pavo. El muchacho güero hizo ademán de detenerlo pero reaccionó demasiado tarde: le fulminó con la mirada con expresión dura mientras él ponía el gesto de satisfacción más irritante que le permitieran sus músculos faciales. Le sostuvo la vista con una sonrisa de complacencia antes de recostarse en el respaldo de la silla y susurrar divertido:

-¿Estás preocupado? Pregunta lo que quieras: podría montar un consultorio, como madrina- comentó, más para sí que para su oyente, esbozando el deleite que le producía su pequeña broma- _"pregúntale a Christopher"…_

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que, algo así, tendría que decírtelo _yo_ a _ti_…- se mofó su hermano. El aludido se encogió de hombros:

-La vida da muchas vueltas hermanito- aseguró, inclinándose a por una mandarina. Wyatt suspiró, apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando las manos ante él, con sus pupilas garzas fijas en los ojos castaños de su pariente:

-Te enterarás cuando sea necesario- le tranquilizó- pero, hoy, no. Y…deberías considerar que sepa más que tú: después de todo, soy el mayor...- alzó las cejas en un gesto exasperante; harto de que contraatacara con aquel viejo argumento, su interlocutor apretó los dientes con irritación, puso los ojos en blanco y no hizo ademán de seguirlo pero exclamó:

-¡Me enteraré de todas maneras!- tras lo cuál comenzó a arrancarle la piel a la fruta imaginándose que era uno de los preciados peluches de su hermano.

-¡No lo creo!- la respuesta del primogénito llegó teñida de alegría desde el comedor, aunque no le preocupó en exceso dado que no le dio crédito alguno. Pero esto cambió en cuanto la cabeza de su hermano volvió a asomarse por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Haré un encantamiento de privacidad: si valoras tu pellejo harás caso de la sensación de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que acercarte al comedor esta noche…- y desapareció. Chris parpadeó, incrédulo, pero pronto comprendió y se levantó, yendo tras su interlocutor una vez más:

-¡Eso es trampa¡No puedes usar la magia en beneficio personal!

-¿Quieres apostar?- se burló el aludido. Acababa de disponer sobre la mesa un magnífico banquete para dos personas y le daba la espalda, mirando a su hermano fijamente con los brazos en jarras.

-Vamos: desaparece…tendré que arreglarme otra vez- se lamentó, mirándose los pantalones- si no se me hubiera quemado la otra _bullabesa_…

La ocasión era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla: le encantaba discutir lúdicamente con él y, por ello, le resultó imposible no soltar "¡Pero si estás muy guapo…!", con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa. Wyatt levantó sus ojos claros hacía él con fastidio:

-Imbécil…- escupió, antes de gesticular empujándole para que saliera de la estancia, en respuesta a la carcajada de sorna que el menor había lanzado.

-¡Vale, vale¡Ya me voy!- se colocó bien la camiseta por la que le había agarrado y puso los ojos en blanco con obvio resentimiento mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él. "_Pijo_…" rezongó al subir las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

-¡Te he oído!- desde la lejanía, tal respuesta logró arrancarle una fugaz sonrisa y acelerar sus piernas en su camino hacia la seguridad de su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 2 Brujas y LucesBlancas

Sarah Thorndike no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ponerse a salvo. Sabía qué la perseguía…pero sus artimañas no habían logrado pararle los pies a tan astuto predador. Le dolían los pulmones, por lo agitado de su respiración, mientras cruzaba las calles cubiertas de espesa niebla y aire helado. No podía tener la absoluta seguridad de ir en la dirección correcta a causa de la lechosa opacidad que se extendía ante sus pasos, por ello, su alivio al alcanzar la puerta de su apartamento fue inmenso. Con la temblorosa mano aún en la llave que extraía del cerrojo, ignoró a su gato y cerró la entrada, apresurándose hacia la cocina. Su nerviosismo se tradujo en varios objetos rotos por sus manipulaciones.

Tenía varios frascos de hierbas y un par de cristales sobre la mesa, junto a un oscuro y pequeño caldero, cuándo se le heló la sangre: había alguien más allí…contra la tenue luminosidad que llegaba a través de las ventanas de su cuarto, vislumbró con escalofriante realidad la oscura silueta de una mujer. La intrusa se acercó lentamente, entrando mucho más nítidamente en su campo de visión. De forma involuntaria, sus músculos se tensaron y su mente se centró: cuándo la fémina estaba a un par de pasos, arrojó el _athame_; pero ella se desvaneció dejando vacío el espacio que la hoja de metal cruzó hasta hundirse en el marco del acceso a la terraza. Casi de inmediato, sintió un golpe en su espalda, que le privó del resuello y la envió de bruces al suelo; su agresora cargó sobre su espinazo todo su peso: sus perfumados cabellos de seda castaña cayeron junto al rostro de la cautiva cuándo se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

-No me obligues a matarte: renuncia ahora mismo a tus poderes o llama a tu _LuzBlanca_…

Semejante manifestación la dejó sin habla. Su perplejidad no habría podido ser mayor¿un _warlock_…siendo misericordioso? Algo iba mal, algo ocurría: no era así como actuaban.

-¿Qu…qué?- fue lo único que logró murmurar, pues había esperado sentir el filo de una daga hundirse en su cuerpo en busca de su don mágico y su vida…pero no aquello. La joven bufó de irritación y se incorporó, tirando de la parte trasera del _top_ de su presa para obligarla a levantarse. La empujó contra la pared y la amenazó con su propia arma ceremonial:

-Si quieres conservar la vida, haz lo que te digo: dame tus poderes- insistió la asaltante. Y, a pesar de la sorpresa en la que estaba sumida y del pánico que nublaba su mente, comprendió lo que le estaban pidiendo. Pero no pudo reaccionar: su invisibilidad formaba parte de su ser y se había convertido en algo tan importante para ella como podían serlo sus brazos o sus piernas, y no podía separarse de ella con tanta facilidad…y menos aún para entregársela al Mal. En los almendrados irises de su captora leyó urgencia y determinación; no supo qué hacer. Sus piernas temblaron como si fuesen de gelatina y sintió próximo el desmayo, de modo que recurrió a lo único que tenía, a lo único que estaba acostumbrada desde niña: se estremeció cuándo cada centímetro de su piel pareció recorrido por una energía recóndita, como si sus músculos fuesen a moverse solos, caóticamente, en todas direcciones y luego fue como si le hubiesen arrojado agua. Una humedad que perduraba bajo su piel: podía ver el suelo y la pared a través de dónde tendrían que haber estado sus brazos, sus piernas y su vientre. Vislumbró fugazmente cómo la mujer que tenía delante entornaba los ojos con fastidio y, conteniendo el aliento, se apartó.

Se escabulló hacia la sala de estar, invocando en un, apenas audible, susurro y con toda su alma, a su guardián. Una cascada de chispas azuladas cayó del techo junto al televisor en el preciso instante en que sentía una punzada en la espalda y el argénteo filo de un _athame_ entraba en su cuerpo. Una descarga de agonía surcó todo su cuerpo y, súbitamente, perdió el control de sus músculos, desplomándose de rodillas ante los pies del ángel. Jadeó, perdiendo el último soplo de aire que ventilaba sus pulmones, cuándo la hoja de metal rozaba su desgarrada constitución al huir de vuelta a las manos de su agresora. Su vista se nubló, impidiéndole distinguir con claridad el rostro del hombre que se había materializado en respuesta a su llamada; pero fue capaz de oír, vagamente, la voz distorsionada por… ¿odio¿rencor?...que susurró peligrosamente a sus espaldas la orden "sánala…".

Después, el dolor la despojó de su conciencia y no vio, ni oyó nada más.

* * *

Nunca antes le había costado tanto conciliar el sueño: el Instituto daba comienzo al día siguiente y no lograba desterrar su nerviosismo. Era algo bastante estúpido realmente, puesto que aún no le correspondía entrar en el Bachillerato: había sido un "pequeño" problema con una de las pandillas de chulos de su antiguo colegio el que había provocado su expulsión vitalicia de la escuela en cuestión…A pesar de la bronca que había tenido que soportar de su hermano, algo que esperaba no tener que repetir jamás por que no se la desearía ni a su peor enemigo¿qué culpa tenía él de que ellos fuesen los mayores hijos de puta de la historia y del mundo…? Rompían sus libretas, le robaban el almuerzo, se reían de él y, por si no fuera suficiente, también la habían tomado con su familia y con su pésimo instinto para seducir a las mujeres. La solución no había podido estar más clara: magia. Aprovechando que Wyatt no estaba en la casa, había copiado algunos conjuros del _Libro de las Sombras_ en uno de sus cuadernos; su hermano no se había enterado entonces, por fortuna: si lo hubiera hecho, no sólo se los habría retirado, si no que también habría cerrado el ático arcanamente…pero todo había salido bien: le había dado tiempo a copiarlos en otros lugares por si acaso. Particularmente, le había parecido buena idea usar el portátil del primogénito para copiarlos en un documento de texto en su Mp3: aunque no le gustaba demasiado la música, esos cacharros no dejaban de ser útiles. Desde que aquello había ocurrido, el mayor no le permitía acercarse al tratado, alegando que todavía era demasiado inmaduro y que, para evitar tentaciones, debía usarlo poco o nada, por lo que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que restringírselo a esas ocasiones en las que había amenazas sobrenaturales acechando demasiado cerca…Pero no sabía que continuaba haciendo magia en secreto, de vez en cuándo, y no sólo practicando sus poderes; Chris también poseía curiosas habilidades para proteger inocentes y era eso lo que hacía cuándo tenía que hacerlo: no importaba lo peligroso que su hermano y su padrino dijeran que era… 

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar que, en algunas ocasiones, las cosas se descontrolaran un poco…era particularmente difícil para un adolescente como él mantener sus emociones bajo control; e incluso a su flamante pariente podía resultarle imposible dominarse, en determinadas ocasiones. Aquella fue una de esas veces: el pabellón de deportes estaba casi vacío pues sus condiscípulos apenas eran suficientes para llenarlo; el grupito de turno comenzó con sus irritantes burlas hasta llevarlo a un estado de ira devastadora. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba en el lavabo poniendo en práctica un maleficio…pero algo salió mal: únicamente consiguió empaparse, en sentido literal, y conseguir un curioso resfriado en el mes de junio. Cada vez que estornudaba, algo cercano se transformaba en mármol, no importaba dónde se encontrara o con quién en ese momento y, además, aunque había empezado a ejercer cierto control sobre ese nuevo "poder" antes de causar verdaderos estragos para la magia y para algún inocente, su propio cuerpo había iniciado una metamorfosis, comenzando a adquirir las propiedades del mencionado material…por ello, finalmente se había visto obligado a tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda al joven rubio, que se las vio negras para deshacer aquel hechizo del demonio antes de montar en cólera…

Suspiró, estremeciéndose levemente evocando la reprimenda que se había ganado: había sido casi como tener de vuelta a Leo y Piper, juntos y enfadados.

La habitación se había quedado muda. En la suya, más alejada de las escaleras que iban hacia el piso de abajo, no había nada que perturbase el soporífero silencio que en otras ocasiones profesaba sobre él una influencia casi inmediata. Contrariado, cerró con firmeza los ojos esperando que el sueño se llevara su conciencia lo antes posible.

* * *

El ático estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Todo color parecía haber sido reemplazado por la luz de una luna muerta que vagaba por el cielo del exterior en expectante silencio; sólo había una figura en el centro de aquel escalofriante escenario, y creyó reconocerla: Wyatt. Sus largos cabellos rizados ocultaban su rostro inclinado para dirigir su mirada hacia el tomo que sostenía el negro atril ante el que estaba. Aún así, había algo que no cuadraba: la oscuridad no le permitía obtener detalles, pero tenía la sensación de que la silueta no pertenecía a la del hermano al que había acabado acostumbrándose: parecía más joven y, aparentemente, vestía ropas deportivas, algo que ya nunca hacía desde la muerte de Piper. Además, sus rizos…en la actualidad llevaba el pelo casi tan largo como siempre, pero liso; de hecho, jamás se lo había visto ondulado porque sabía que los mechones ensortijados eran una de las cosas que más le repugnaban, al menos, para él. ¡Y con lo pijo que era…! 

Pero aquella noche parecía diferente: todo él tenía un aspecto desgreñado y miserable, como si acabara de afrontar una gran pena. Suspiró, con un jadeo que resonó en el vacío de la buhardilla con un eco sobrenatural y estremecedor en la soledad de la estancia. Chris apenas podía moverse: los músculos no le respondían y su mirada no parecía desear ser retirada de la sombra de su hermano, que pasaba las páginas del _Libro de las Sombras_ con manos temblorosas. Pero, de pronto, resopló airado y lo cerró de golpe. Recogió un pequeño cuaderno de una mesilla cercana y lo abrió arrancando con los dientes la tapa de un bolígrafo sujeto a las anillas, tras lo cuál se puso a escribir con rabia una hoja detrás de otra a toda velocidad, apenas parándose a meditar. En esos breves momentos de reflexión, la luz nocturna caía sobre su semblante desde las vidrieras, permitiéndole a su hermano ver que había estado llorando. A continuación, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro, manipulando cosas aquí y allá, hasta que la pequeña mesa que empleaban para hacer magia estaba dispuesta en el lugar habitual con unas cuántas velas, varios manojos de aromáticas hierbas, una pequeña cazuela y un enorme cuchillo. Se quedó erguido con la mirada húmeda y perdida antes de suspirar y recoger las hojas en las que tan fervientemente había estado redactando sus pensamientos. Siseó una orden ininteligible y las mechas de los siete cirios, dispuestos en círculo a la altura de sus ojos gracias a unos curiosos pies plúmbeos, se prendieron instantáneamente, derramando su exigua luminosidad sobre los objetos que pasaban por sus manos hasta el recipiente, mientras recitaba con voz gutural y entrecortada un monótono ensalmo cuyas palabras estremecieron la tierra, el aire y las entrañas del mudo espectador:

Yo te invoco, fuego puro de las Brujas,

por la luz angelical que blando entre las brumas:

consume los recuerdos que engendró mi camino

y reescribe mi historia liberándome de mi destino.

Hubo un terremoto; los pabilos estallaron, enviando hacia el techo largas y esbeltas lenguas ígneas. Las pupilas del chico rubio desaparecieron consumidas por la magia celestial de los _LucesBlancas_ y un resplandor dorado y mortecino emanó de su piel…y el corazón del adolescente moreno se desbocó, pues sabía que su hermano estaba recurriendo a todos sus poderes, no sólo de su parte angelical, sino también al poderoso encantamiento del linaje Halliwell al que pertenecían. Y era uno de los pocos seres vivientes que sabía con certeza lo que eso suponía: el primogénito era intrínsecamente intocable, y su poder estaba mucho más allá de todo lo que había existido hasta entonces. Mientras recurriera a toda su fuerza, ningún conjuro estaba fuera de su alcance; aunque, por supuesto, haberse criado sin magia le impedía conocer a fondo su potencial y ejercer, por tanto, absoluto dominio sobre todo él…no obstante, eso no significaba que no fuera capaz de todo lo que se propusiera.

Por eso tembló de pies a cabeza, mientras una enorme luminosidad argéntea salía despedida desde el techado y caía alrededor del adolescente güero, rodeándolo, encerrándolo en un torbellino que agitaba su camisa, sus cabellos…que secaba su llanto…y el brillo de su embrujo pareció emanar de él con la apariencia de brillantes haces de luz, que semejaban los del mismo sol, acompañados de un furioso ciclón que parecía arrastrar todo lo que se ponía a su alcance. Una ráfaga de energía áurea salió despedida de forma violenta desde el cuerpo del joven hechicero en todas direcciones, atravesando aquella barrera plateada en la que el sortilegio le había envuelto; el impotente espectador percibió como su fuerza arrolladora le golpeaba el pecho arrojándolo hacia atrás. Pero continuó surcando el aire atravesando paredes, puertas, ventanas y demás objetos sólidos sin dañarlos ni notarlo, como si fuese incorpóreo, como si fuese un fantasma. Y, mientras lo hacía, innumerables imágenes parpadearon ante sus ojos. Y tuvo la curiosa sensación de estar recordando una vieja historia en sentido inverso: desde el final hasta el principio. No tuvo dudas sobre algunos de los protagonistas pues eran él mismo, su hermano, sus padres, sus tías, y también algunas personas cuyo rostro estaba confuso, a medio camino entre rasgos humanos y demoníacos. Fue como si el tiempo estuviera dando marcha atrás, y los acontecimientos sucedidos se cambiaran para acomodarse hasta configurar una nueva crónica…

Bruscamente, todo terminó: la oscuridad inundó su pensamiento, su memoria pareció puesta a dormir…y despertó en su cama, una soleada mañana de verano.

* * *

Salió de su cuarto medio dormido, y con la sensación de que había algo que no iba demasiado bien. Era como si la persistente certeza de que había tenido una horrible pesadilla se difuminara con la sensación de que algo diferente ocurría en la realidad…solo que mucho más extraño, pues no tenía la impresión de estar viviendo en el mundo de siempre: recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido hacía dos noches, cuándo, tras despertarse tan solo como ahora en una casa vacía, había comenzado a buscar, en vano, al primogénito y al resto de su familia, con creciente angustia. Al emplear sin, aparentemente, demasiado éxito un hechizo del _Libro de las Sombras_ para encontrar a su hermano desaparecido, dos chicas, y un hombre, se habían presentado ante su presencia anunciando que Wyatt estaba en peligro y que necesitaba ayuda para rescatar a las _Embrujadas_. Poco antes había llamado un tal Jake preguntando por el joven rubio y, minutos después de la llegada de los tres extraños forasteros, se había personado en la Mansión informando de que el desaparecido se había materializado en su cuarto mientras dormía, sin sentido, y acto seguido se había evaporado en una nube de luces azules. El individuo que había traído a las dos muchachas, unas tales Mía y Elensel, resultó ser un _LuzBlanca_, y comenzó a exponer su teoría acerca del lugar en el que estaba el primogénito…pero ahí terminaba todo: lo que tras esto había acontecido estaba borroso, confuso y no semejaba demasiado fiable. 

Vagamente vislumbraba entre las brumas de su memoria una enorme caverna repleta de unos seres a medio camino entre momias y _ninjas_, a un demonio terrible, a su madre atada a una pira; recordaba una gran pelea, ver a su hermano vencido por el diablo y…la confusión se alzaba entonces de forma curiosa: parecía como si dos recuerdos diferentes se hubieran superpuesto, interfiriendo entre ellos y emborronándose y diluyéndose. Por un lado, veía con enorme dificultad a un oscuro adolescente humillar a su hermano, dos figuras cuyas identidades le estaban absolutamente veladas interfiriendo en escenas inconexas, cómo le había visto huir orbitando y…nada más. Lo que más claro veía, era la lucha que se había desatado entre aquellos seres sombríos y ellos, fruto de la cuál su madre había perecido entre las furiosas llamas a las que el demonio la había expuesto antes de que Wyatt perdiera el control y aunara su voz al último aliento de su progenitora para desvanecer para siempre a aquel monstruo…Luego, sólo recordaba un doloroso vacío: un aturdimiento aterrador, provocado por la sensación de carencia; un miedo espeluznante…muchas manos que trataban de reconfortar sus espaldas mientras el ángel llamado Kyle daba instrucciones a sus aparecidos semejantes para sacar de allí los maltrechos cuerpos de las Hermanas Halliwell y del malherido inocente que él mismo había llevado consigo pensando que, al igual que las otras dos chicas, tenía poderes especiales. Su muerte no le resultó más dolorosa que la de su madre: únicamente le había llevado a su lado hasta la vieja _Escuela de Magia_ porque él le había dicho que deseaba ayudar, y que _podía_ hacerlo, además de ponerse muy pesado con todo aquello…

Pero la luz de aquel día…era completamente distinta, como si nada encajara como debería. Bajó a la cocina, bostezando incontroladamente, y se sentó apáticamente en una de las banquetas que rodeaban la mesa de cocinar. Con ojos legañosos, miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Su albornoz verde botella se deslizó de su correcta posición en cuanto se estiró para coger el cuenco de los cereales, y fue entonces cuándo se sintió observado: volvió bruscamente la mirada hacia la puerta del jardín y gruñó al descubrir al gato negro que siempre le seguía a todas partes. Últimamente se había encariñado todavía más con él debido a que Wyatt le había permitido entrar en la casa y, además, le había dado de comer…En ése instante tuvo un fuerte _déjà vu_ y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo mientras se daba la vuelta…sin embargo, no descubrió nada de lo que temía: en su lugar, su gesto llegó a tiempo de vislumbrar la figura del primogénito descendiendo lentamente las escaleras: arrastraba tras él un batín idéntico al suyo, excepto por su color granate, y tenía un aspecto horriblemente derrotado y pálido. Realmente, no daba la impresión de haber pasado una buena noche…Habían sido dos días particularmente insufribles; no sólo por la pérdida de sus más allegados familiares, sino también por todo lo que de pronto se habían visto obligados a afrontar: sobrellevar el hecho de que su herencia era algo más que una enorme mansión que difícilmente serían capaces de mantener era el menor de sus problemas. Y es que, desde que todo había sucedido, decenas de demonios se colaban en la casa intentando obtener los poderes de los hijos de las brujas creyendo que, dado que había crecido sin ellos, todavía eran vulnerables por el simple hecho de no saber controlarlos.

El mayor suspiró, derrumbándose con agotamiento sobre un taburete cercano. Chris miró a su alrededor y cerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas que le quemaron en los párpados al descubrir objetos de su madre por doquier.

-No parece real¿eh?- murmuró, colocándose al lado de su hermano. El negó levemente con la cabeza y hizo una pequeña mueca, luego tragó saliva y se incorporó, listo para regresar a su cuarto. El joven moreno vaciló, antes de llamarlo con voz trémula, apretando con más fuerza de la debida la taza del desayuno. Lo miró intensamente tratando de retirarse el nudo de la garganta y luego jadeó:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?- aquella cuestión llevaba siglos aleteando en su pensamiento, dolorido ya por el vacío que Piper, Paige y Phoebe habían dejado. Fue consciente de que había sonado demasiado…infantil, indefenso o asustado, porque las pupilas del adolescente güero resplandecieron empañadas mientras se mordía los labios y ponía los brazos en jarras, enviando hacia dentro todo el dolor que debería exteriorizar; exactamente, tal y como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Aunque sabía lo fuerte que era cuándo se lo proponía, que tenía casi veinte años y que se las arreglaba mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba cuándo las cosas le obligaban a ello, Christopher Halliwell jamás le había visto tan rendido. Habría jurado que se sentía culpable por las muertes que habían enfrentado, no sólo las de las tres mujeres, sino también la de su primer inocente, casi dos años atrás. Algo cambió entonces en su mente: durante un breve instante, el impulso de ayudarle como pudiera…

-Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar algo para ganar dinero- comenzó. Pero el primogénito ya estaba poniendo de nuevo aquella expresión de "¡Oh, Chris olvídalo: tienes que acabar tus estudios!", de modo que se apresuró a continuar- ¡sólo hasta que encuentres algo para mantener la mansión…!

Wyatt nada dijo, ni hizo movimiento alguno antes de suspirar y negar lentamente con la cabeza antes de explicar lo que sabía en un susurro:

-Richard y el abuelo dicen que se encargarán ellos…al menos, al principio…- en las comisuras de sus ojos, se agolpaban las brillantes gotas de dolor que su corazón sangraba. Tal vez quiso añadir algo más, pero no fue capaz: tragó saliva con inmensa dificultad, como si en lugar de ello hubiera tenido ganas de vomitar, y se volvió, para encaminarse a las escaleras y, de nuevo, a su cuarto.

El adolescente moreno parpadeó durante una décima de segundo; súbitamente, todo lo que lo rodeaba desapreció: una oscura negrura se reveló en torno a él, por todos lados. Sólo había una luz diminuta, muy blanca y brillante, delante de él: una luz que se acercaba, con un persistente tintineo, a través del que creyó estar oyendo cómo pronunciaba su nombre…

_Chris…_

Su mente estaba aletargada; una brisa de procedencia desconocida agitó tenuemente sus cabellos, volviendo su atención hacia la brillante silueta humana que se estaba perfilando entre las chispas lumínicas.

_Chris…habla con tu hermano…dile que aquello que busca ya no existe…_

La voz procedía de todas partes y de ninguna: tenía la sensación de escucharla al mismo tiempo desde el exterior y dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, cada vez se hacía más nítida:

_Tienes que hacerle entrar en razón: si no consigues que deje de culparse y confíe en ti, todos le perderemos…debes esforzarte por recuperarle: debes lograr que te cuente qué es lo que le ocurre._

Sus pensamientos, no obstante, no comprendieron ni una palabra en aquel instante¿quién era aquella voz tan familiar y qué intentaba decirle?

_La siguiente generación debe tener también lazos de fraternidad…si no logras que Wyatt se abra a ti, el Poder de Tres que vive en él desaparecerá para siempre…y sólo podrá volver a ser fuerte si vuelve sus ojos a la Oscuridad…¡No puedes consentirlo! Él es nuestro futuro; tú, su garantía…Debes lograr que no siga torturándose: debes ayudarle a luchar…Tienes que impedir como sea que se pase al otro lado…_

Fue sólo durante una fracción de segundo: vio con total claridad aquellas pupilas verdes y aquel rostro que no había vuelto a ver desde el día que su madre murió…antes completamente ensangrentado; ahora, de luz resplandeciente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al comprender que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa…

Un _LuzBlanca._ Era la única explicación posible. No obstante, corrió hacia el lavabo sin preocuparse demasiado por haber visto a un ángel guardián de brujas buenas en sueños…


	4. Chapter 3 El Instituto y el Diablo

* * *

Un regular chorro de orina caía aún en el inodoro cuándo escuchó el suave maullido de _Artemis_ junto a la puerta. Totalmente somnoliento, miró de reojo hacia el reloj de pared del pasillo y comprobó con sorpresa la hora que era: marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada…Más extraordinario todavía, si cabe, fue el suave sollozo proveniente…del cuarto de su hermano. Al principio, se quedó de piedra; luego, le venció la curiosidad: cuidándose enormemente de no hacer ruido, se aproximó al gato de oscuro pelaje que olfateaba ocioso la pata de la mesilla. Con sumo cuidado, le acarició el lomo y lo recogió en brazos para asegurarse de que no emitía sonido alguno que pudiese poner al primogénito en guardia y, luego, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Wyatt. 

Allí, todo parecía normal: era una estancia amplia, bastante más que el suyo propio; los cristales de las ventanas daban a la calle principal, lo que no le ponía tan celoso como el enorme armario empotrado con llave en el que podía ocultar sus videojuegos, o su propio cuarto de baño. Las ropas de su cama estaban revueltas y, él, cómodamente sentado en el centro del ancho colchón con las piernas cruzadas en la posición del escriba y la espalda apoyada en la gran almohada y los enormes cojines. Tenía los cascos de su Mp3 puestos y, teniendo en cuenta que lo escuchaba desde su posición, a todo volumen, mientras escuchaba, sin duda alguna, a su cantante favorito: Jesse McCartney. Todavía llevaba lo que, sin duda, eran las galas de la cena que había preparado horas antes con tanta ilusión: unos vaqueros blancos y una marinera del mismo color que realzaban extraordinariamente el dorado de sus cabellos y lo profundo de sus, ahora apagados, ojos azules… ¿habría salido mal¿Habría sido ésa la causa de su silencioso y poco frecuente llanto? Su vista estaba clavada en una hojas de papel que parecían fotografías de tamaño folio manipuladas entre sus temblorosos dedos desde el interior de la carpeta vieja y azulada; sus mejillas, silenciosamente regadas por sendas lágrimas. De cuándo en cuándo, emitía quedos suspiros e hipidos mientras se mordía los labios con una determinación alarmante. Estaba pálido como la cera, aunque el menor no se habría arriesgado a jurarlo con aquella luz…_Artemis_ se crispó entre sus brazos, nervioso; por suerte, _Come to me_, la canción que el joven rubio escuchaba absorto, no le permitió ser consciente de sus protestas. Asustado, el adolescente moreno lo soltó y, tras echar una fugaz ojeada a su hermano, comprobó asombrado cómo el felino se dirigía hacia él. Alarmado, se agazapó tras la hoja de madera para evitar que su hermano le descubriera al volver la mirada hacia el pasillo; poco después, oyó el angustiado jadeo del chico güero mientras recogía en su regazo al minino.

-_Artemis_…- su voz quebrada resultaba antinatural. No parecía pertenecerle en absoluto: el Wyatt que Chris conocía era mucho más alegre y atento, mucho más vital…sí: era cierto que, de vez en cuándo, podía vérsele tremendamente deprimido; pero nunca le había visto llorar de aquella manera: no parecía nada forzado ni contenido, simplemente parecía abandonarse a los efectos de una pena cuyo origen solo él sabía.

Aterrado por algún motivo que desconocía, se arriesgó a moverse hasta tener sus ojos de nuevo en el resquicio de la puerta: el gato ronroneaba felizmente entre los brazos cubiertos de seda blanca del muchacho, que le acariciaba suave y distraídamente tras las orejas:

- No ha venido¿sabes?- sollozó él con angustia. Pronunciar aquellos sonidos parecía costarle toda su voluntad; el animal se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, aún ronroneando sonoramente, mientras clavaba sus ambarinos ojos rasgados en el húmedo rostro de su dueño. Wyatt tragó y cerró los ojos con una expresión de profundo dolor, estirando su cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose los labios. Se dejó caer sobre los mullidos materiales que tenía a sus espaldas, permitiéndole al gato recostarse sobre el vientre plano y poco moreno que se divisaba bajo su camisa abierta:

-Soy idiota- gimió con un inmenso suspiro secándose las lágrimas- pero es que…no puedo vivir sin…necesito ver sus ojos, y oír su risa otra vez…-suplicó-…"la muerte es parte de la vida"- gruñó súbitamente con cierto rencor en su tono. Semejante monólogo estaba desatando en su ignorado pariente unas ganas inaguantables de irrumpir en la estancia gritando "¡Vale¿quién eres tú y dónde está mi hermano?!"; no obstante, permaneció expectante, con la esperanza de descubrir algo más que diera significado a las palabras del _LuzBlanca_ que le había hablado en sueños, las cuáles también se deslizaban por su pensamiento sin permitirle cavilar o atender con la lucidez adecuada- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí…?- las últimas palabras apenas fueron apenas un débil gemido al huir de sus labios- Dijo que me quería, y ahora me hace esto…¿por qué…?- acto seguido, sus sollozos se volvieron constantes y prácticamente ininterrumpidos. Se volvió, y ahogó sus lamentaciones con la almohada.

Chris no creía que hubiera nada más que fuese a decir aquella noche, de modo que le dejó sufrir en paz, como sabía que a él le gustaba, y no por desearlo así, sino por no importunar a nadie con sus tormentos; no obstante, regresó a su propio lecho con la firme determinación de hacer caso al misterioso visitante onírico: averiguaría de una forma u otra, qué diablos pasaba con su hermano…y encontraría la forma de arreglarlo, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Un enorme bostezo sacudió su constitución mientras cerraba la puerta de su nueva taquilla. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, había llegado tarde a la presentación, aparentemente se había ganado ya a un par de compañeras de clase y un par de enemigos; no había encontrado ni una sola cara conocida y, por si no fuera suficiente, se moría de sueño. Por suerte, sin embargo, la inauguración del curso no había durado mucho; solamente habían tenido que tragar media hora de espera y otros cuarenta y cinco minutos de latoso tedio antes de ser nuevamente libres hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, su nuevo instituto estaba bastante lejos de su hogar: habría cogido el autobús si, antes de abandonar el edificio, no le hubieran despojado de hasta el último centavo que llevaba encima. También podría ir orbitando, pero a su hermano no le agradaría nada que apareciera en mitad de su remolino de chispas azuladas si no le estaba persiguiendo un demonio…La tentación de recurrir a la magia había agotado casi todo su autocontrol y, por ello, caminaba por la calle sin preocuparse de nada más. Debería haber prestado más atención a dónde lo conducían sus pies, en su intento inconsciente por evitar en lo posible el agobiante calor del sol por los callejones y atajos más frescos y sombríos, en lugar de obcecarse imaginando qué le habría gustado hacerles a aquellos dos matones de turno justo antes de que encontraran su cartera. No obstante, como bien había acabado por aprender, todas las cosas ocurren por una razón, y quizá por ello no se sorprendió demasiado cuándo, al entrar en aquella vía lateral al pub que solía frecuentar, escuchó inconfundibles sonidos sobrenaturales: pasos apresurados, gritos, gruñidos demoníacos y pequeños estallidos precedidos por fogonazos. Al alzar la mirada, tuvo una sensación extraña que nunca antes había sentido: como si, en aquel insospechado lugar, estuvieran a punto de ocurrir grandes cosas…Con un destello, la pared de su derecha, junto al contenedor de basura, arrojó una figura diminuta e infantil al suelo. Era un niño, pálido y asustado, de lisos cabellos rubios, y profundos ojos azules, vestido con lo que parecía un atuendo más apropiado para alguien que estuviera buscando trabajo que para semejante inocente: una chaqueta marrón de aspecto formal y unos vaqueros azul claro que…

Una bola de energía crepitó al final del callejón, estrellándose ruidosamente contra las cañerías del edificio pertinente. Un hombre irrumpió bruscamente en escena, jadeante y tropezando constantemente. Se desplomó de bruces ante ellos y lanzó una alarmada mirada a ambos antes de poner los ojos en blanco como en una especie de trance y emitir un leve chispazo de cuerpo entero; dos pequeñas esferas de luz blanca emergieron de su organismo, girando sin cesar, y se alejaron por el aire.

_-¡Escondeos!-_ jadeó. Chris no habría sabido decir por qué razón, pero lo cierto fue que su tono le arrancó un profundo estremecimiento que lo puso en marcha de inmediato: agarró al chiquillo y lo empujó tras el enorme basurero antes de agazaparse él también. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al sentir, de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender, cómo una nueva presencia entraba en el lugar: algo que emitía alguna clase de aura que helaba la sangre…

Resonó un tenue crujido, como el que emiten los huesos al romperse; el desdichado inocente que no se había puesto a cubierto, gimió. El joven Halliwell, como el corazón palpitándole desagradablemente cerca de la garganta, se atrevió a echar una ojeada…y se le vino el alma a los pies: quién quiera que fuera aquel pobre hombre, no podía durar mucho más pues un anciano de aspecto monstruoso le sujetaba por el cuello con una garra pútrida que no parecía carente de fuerza. Sus harapos ondearon tenuemente con una brisa inexistente, mientras el adolescente espectador concluía que no podía permanecer de brazos cruzados, justo en el instante en que su otra zarpa, afilada y consumida, se hundía en su vientre. Pero, para entonces, el atrapado infeliz ya no podía emitir sonido alguno; el aterrado testigo ahogó un jadeo, regresando a la seguridad de su refugio al invadirlo la conciencia de que ya no podría intervenir; palpó el aire a su izquierda en busca del chico pero, un segundo después de que su mano hiciera contacto con algo, se cerró en el aire entre un pequeño remolino de calidez y un suave tintineo. El extraño fenómeno no pudo captar por completo su perplejidad pues un nuevo grito de ira desgarró el aire justo cuándo el cuerpo ya inerte del malhadado inocente se desplomaba sobre el asfalto: apenas se había parado a comprobar que el niño se había desvanecido, oyó la voz perversa del demonio y se le erizó hasta el último pelo del cuerpo.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! Ha preferido renunciar a sus poderes…se ha separado voluntariamente de ellos y los ha enviado a algún lugar…seguro que a algún miembro de su familia…

El silencio meditabundo que siguió a semejante declaración solo fue quebrado por el lento golpear de lo que, indudablemente, eran tacones femeninos contra el pavimento. Con la respiración agitada y el cardias martilleándole dolorosamente en su torso lacerado, el moreno se atrevió a echar otra ojeada. Comprobó con intriga que una mujer acababa de aparecer tras el desconocido viejo; una mujer de rostro decidido, piel clara ojos grises y cortos cabellos rizados teñidos de rubio oscuro. Vestía algo más normal, y no tenía, ni con mucho, la misma edad que el inconfundible demonio, o eso suponía él, pero transmitía un aura que, en cierto modo, también era perturbadora.

-Encuéntralos- ordenó bruscamente el anciano deforme- encuentra esos poderes. Envía a tu hija: será su última oportunidad…

-¿A Bianca…?- jadeó la aludida- P-p-pero ella no tiene la mano de…

-No seas embustera: conozco muy bien la historia de tu familia. Hicisteis un pacto, recibisteis lo que pedisteis y, ahora, debéis pagar vuestro precio, de modo que no me vengas con excusas: sé muy bien que todos vosotros, _Phoenix_- escupió la palabra como lo más desagradable que pudiera tener en la boca-, tenéis esa habilidad…y, si no fuera el caso, yo mismo se lo daría- se ofreció con una mueca y un ligero tono de crueldad- Así que…asegúrate de que sea _ella_ quién me los traiga.

Completamente lívida, como el más sutil de los fantasmas, la mujer tragó saliva y se inclinó mansa y levemente antes de desvanecerse en las sombras. Chris pensó que ya había tenido bastante por ese día, de modo que permitió a su orbita extenderse sobre su piel como gotas de agua, raudas y chispeantes, sin preocuparse de si habría o no alguien en el lugar de destino elegido para el ojo de su mente: el salón de su casa.

* * *

Por suerte, Wyatt no estaba en la mansión. Mirara dónde mirara, llamara a quién llamara, nadie parecía haber entre aquellas paredes, algo por lo que no pudo dejar de dar gracias: después de tanta excitación, necesitaba desahogar sus frustraciones, y la mejor forma de lograrlo solía ser la magia, particularmente, en aquellas emocionantes tareas de proteger inocentes que conseguían hacerlo sentir tan bien, tan _vivo_.

Para buscar en el _Libro de las Sombras_, solo disponía de una pista: _Phoenix_.

Por algún motivo desconocido, aquel sencillo vocablo de apariencia inofensiva, le provocaba sensaciones curiosas y alarmantes: no era sólo que tuviera la impresión de conocer su significado, de alguna manera, si no que, además, presentía que venía plagado de peligro...pero de un riesgo todavía más difícil de concretar pues, según le decía algo en su interior, tenía mucho más que ver con la influencia que _algo_ que no alcanzaba a definir podría ejercer sobre su persona.

_Phoenix_.

Su atención estaba centrada en descubrir exclusivamente aquella palabra escrita sobre el amarillo de los pergaminos que conformaban las páginas de tan valiosa herencia familiar, un compendio de la sabiduría de las generaciones anteriores pasado durante siglos de madres a hijas. Al menos, así había sido hasta la culminación del encantamiento del linaje Halliwell en las hermanas _Embrujadas_ que había dado, en apariencia, un giro radical a la historia; algo había ocurrido y, en el proceso, el primogénito de la descendencia actual había sido un varón: Wyatt. Y, luego, él.

De modo que, al parecer, las cuentas se habían invertido y, en el futuro, serían los _chicos_ Halliwell los que recibieran el tomo de manos de sus padres. No era la primera vez que tales pensamientos surcaban la mente del joven brujo; en especial, desde que había leído la historia completa en los textos, cartas y diarios, que su abuela Patty había dejado para ellos tras escuchar en el lecho de muerte de su tía abuela favorita, ignorada de la tradición tras probarse que carecía de poderes especiales, semejante profecía. Pero Astrid Halliwell había tenido el don de la premonición, igual que su madrina Phoebe…

Acarició otro rugoso y cálido pliego, volviéndolo para descubrir, frustrado, que el nombre que buscaba no estaba tampoco allí. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la imagen del niño que había salido de la nada en aquel callejón surcó su pensamiento fugazmente, pero pronto fue reemplazado por un retrato de la joven de la playa…y su mente, rebeldemente aficionada a las ensoñaciones, comenzó a fantasear con ella, mostrándole incluso, la expresión de fascinada emoción que le provocaría el conocimiento de que la magia existía y de que él, Christopher, era un poderoso brujo que protegía inocentes. Un héroe. Mientras sus mejillas se iluminaban con un tenue rubor, la siguiente página cayó sobre las demás acumuladas mientras un ruido en el recibidor le impulsaba a levantar la cabeza.

-¡Wyatt¿Eres tú?- moderadamente alarmado, y también intrigado, abandonó el tratado para dirigirse al piso inferior. Un maullido que no oyó siguió a un pequeño estruendo, causado por el negro felino al subirse a la baja mesilla, que empleaban con frecuencia para mezclar los más complicados encantamientos, y tirar una pequeña fotografía que representaba una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, francos ojos pardos, expresión seria y tez pálida cubierta de casi imperceptibles pecas: una muy joven Piper Halliwell. Una brisa procedente de ningún lugar agitó las hojas del epítome y, al detenerse, las grafías anaranjadas que rezaban _Phoenix_ sobre un gran símbolo rojo oscuro, relampaguearon.

* * *


End file.
